


Faded inhibitions

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan ha una serata libera e la passa, ovviamente, in un pub a bere. Sembra una bella serata, finché non gli si siede accanto Victor Creed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto di maridichallenge su LJ.

Logan aveva, miracolosamente, una serata libera; come al solito aveva deciso di passarla a bere in uno dei suoi tanti pub di fiducia, uno di quelli in cui a nessuno importava quanto bevesse finché non desse fastidio agli altri avventori. Si era seduto al bancone e aveva ordinato da bere.

Era lì da qualche ora ormai, aveva perso il conto di quante pinte di birra aveva in corpo e, finalmente, sentiva la testa leggera.

Cominciava a pensare che quella sarebbe stata una bella serata, ma ovviamente non poteva che essere un’illusione: sullo sgabello accanto al suo, la schiena appoggiata al bancone e la testa inclinata per guardarlo in faccia, si sedette la sua nemesi, Sabretooth.

-Serata di relax, tappo?- chiese in tono scherzoso.

-Lo sarebbe se tu andassi a fanculo, Creed.- rispose acidamente Logan.

Si scolò il resto del boccale e se lo fece riempire per l’ennesima volta.

Victor rise, girandosi sullo sgabello in modo da avere il bancone di fronte, ordinando a sua volta una pinta di birra.

-A lui offro io.- disse al barista, indicando Logan con un gesto del capo.

Il barista alzò un sopracciglio, guardando Logan in modo interrogativo.

Quest’ultimo alzò le spalle. “Come vuole.” era la sua risposta.

Il barista guardò di nuovo Victor e annuì prima di concentrarsi sugli altri clienti.

-Che vuoi?- Wolverine chiese all’altro quando furono di nuovo soli.

-Come sei scontroso, perché dovrei volere per forza qualcosa da te? Non posso offrirti semplicemente una birra?- Victor rispose, ridacchiando all’occhiataccia che ricevette in cambio. –Lo sai.- concluse con più serietà, ghignando maliziosamente.

-Non ti basterà una birra per quello.- Logan ribatté, bevendo dal proprio boccale.

-E se invece ti offrissi tutte le birre che hai già bevuto e che berrai?-

-Ti costerebbe meno una puttana.-

-Ma non sarebbe in grado di soddisfarmi.-

Logan sapeva che Creed aveva ragione. I suoi bisogni non erano facilmente soddisfabili, specialmente non da qualcuno senza il loro fattore rigenerante e la loro alta soglia del dolore.

-E se invece ti mandassi comunque a fanculo?- chiese in tono neutro.

Victor rise.

-Non lo hai ancora fatto, ho buone speranze.- rispose, bevendo un po’ della propria birra.

-Sì che l’ho fatto, ma tu mi hai ignorato.- Logan ribatté acidamente.

-E tu non hai insistito. Vedremo cosa dirai quando dovrò aiutarti a camminare fuori da qui.-

Dopo questo scambio di parole calò il silenzio fra di loro.

Per ogni birra che Victor beveva Logan ne mandava giù tre.

Passarono altre ore, gli avventori mano a mano se ne andavano, finché, all’ultimo giro, rimasero solo i due mutanti e poche altre persone.

Come promesso, Sabretooth pagò per entrambi lasciando sul bancone una manciata di banconote da cinquanta dollari.

Poi, com’era prevedibile, dovette aiutare Logan ad alzarsi e camminare; visto quanto il più basso aveva bevuto, senza qualcuno a guidarlo avrebbe avuto un incontro ravvicinato con il muro prima di raggiungere la porta.

Il biondo cercò di portarlo verso la propria jeep, ma Wolverine lo costrinse a lasciarlo e barcollò verso un vicolo buio.

Il più basso si appoggiò al muro e si addentrò nell’oscurità di qualche passo. Tolse la mano dal muro per maneggiare con la propria cintura imprecando perché non riusciva a slacciarla e ondeggiando avanti e indietro nel tentativo di stare dritto.

Victor alzò gli occhi al cielo, raggiungendolo e piazzandosi dietro di lui per permettergli di appoggiarsi contro il suo petto, portando le mani alla sua cintura per slacciargliela.

Logan cercò di mandarlo via, ringhiando infastidito.

-Preferisci pisciarti nei pantaloni?- Sabretooth gli mormorò all’orecchio, infilando una mano nei suoi jeans per tirargli fuori il membro.

Il moro mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile in tono infastidito, ma sotto sotto gli era grato dell’aiuto.

Sospirò mentre si liberava la vescica, che dopo tutte quelle birre stava per esplodere, sentendo il respiro caldo della propria nemesi sul collo.

-Non credere che questo ti faccia guadagnare punti per scopare.- biascicò, tentando di farsi lasciare andare.

Victor ridacchiò.

-Non ne ho bisogno.- mormorò maliziosamente, massaggiandogli il membro.

Wolverine mugolò di piacere, affondando le unghie nelle braccia del rivale per cercare di fargli lasciare la presa.

-Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu, Logan…- il più alto gli soffiò languidamente all’orecchio, leccandone il lobo.

Il moro rabbrividì di piacere a quella sensazione. Ok, _forse_ Creed aveva ragione. Ma non aveva intenzione di farglielo sapere.

-Allora? Andiamo da me?- Victor gli mordicchiò l’orecchio, continuando a massaggiarlo.

-Ho scelta?- chiese Logan sospirando.

-Non direi.- il biondo ridacchiò.

-Allora smetti di perdere tempo.- Wolverine lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Sabretooth ghignò divertito, rimettendogli il membro nei pantaloni e allacciandogli la cintura prima di guidarlo verso la propria jeep.

Logan camminava già meno storto, segno che gli effetti dell’alcol stavano svanendo grazie al suo fattore rigenerante.

-Poi dovrai riportarmi qui, c’è la mia moto.- avvisò la propria nemesi, che alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Ok, ok.- rispose l’altro, salendo in auto.

Quando anche Logan salì mise in moto e sfrecciò per le vie della città, diretto verso l’albergo che aveva prenotato.

Quando arrivarono ormai Wolverine non aveva più bisogno di una guida per camminare dritto, perciò non ebbe problemi a seguire Victor fino all’ascensore, che salì all’ultimo piano dove li aspettava una meravigliosa suite.

Sabretooth era molto tentato dal far entrare prima Logan con la scusa “prima le signore”, però sapeva che il tappo non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare e nel migliore dei casi se ne sarebbe andato. Aveva troppa voglia di scoparlo per rischiare.

Si chiusero la porta alle spalle e Victor guidò l’altro fino alla camera da letto, dove erano pronte diverse cose degne del miglior dungeon BDSM.

Logan si guardò attorno con un sopracciglio alzato. Creed doveva aver speso una fortuna per avere tutta quella roba in quella camera d’albergo.

Non fece in tempo ad esaminare tutto che Victor lo baciò con passione, portando le mani alle sue spalle per togliergli la giacca di pelle; la sua era già finita sul pavimento e presto fu in compagnia di quella del moro.

Il moro ricambiò mordendolo a sangue, così Sabretooth si allontanò per leccarsi le labbra, un ghigno eccitato stampato in faccia.

-Spogliati.- gli ordinò in tono caldo, slacciandosi i primi bottoni della camicia a quadri.

Wolverine leccò via il sangue dell’altro dalle proprie labbra, emettendo una risata nasale a quel comando.

-Questo dovrai guadagnartelo.- ribatté spavaldamente, facendo ridere il rivale.

Victor gli saltò letteralmente addosso, gettandolo a terra e prendendolo alla sprovvista.

-Non sei nelle condizioni di decidere, Logan.- gli mormorò languido sulle labbra prima di scendere a mordergli il collo.

Il moro si dibatté e cercò di liberarsi, ma era principalmente una scena la sua; il suo orgoglio gli impediva di mostrare a Creed che gli stava piacendo quella situazione.

Sabretooth gli aprì violentemente la camicia, facendo saltare diversi bottoni, poi scese con la bocca a leccargli e mordicchiargli il petto, concentrandosi sui suoi capezzoli.

Logan mugolò di piacere, tirando i lunghi capelli biondi della propria nemesi per cercare di allontanarlo, guadagnandosi un morso più forte ad un capezzolo.

Victor gli sfilò in malo modo pantaloni e boxer assieme, gettandoli di lato, poi lo costrinse a voltarsi a pancia in giù per togliergli anche la camicia.

-Così va meglio.- gli mormorò languidamente all’orecchio prima di leccarlo.

Logan rabbrividì di piacere al gesto, ma non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente.

Victor fu costretto a immobilizzargli le braccia dietro la schiena, bloccandogli le mani con delle polsiere di pelle unite fra loro da un anello di metallo. Lo sollevò di peso, ignorando i suoi poco convincenti insulti e calci, e lo portò fino ad un leggero rialzo a cui erano fissate delle cavigliere di pelle uguali alle polsiere.

Queste avevano in mezzo a loro un gancio, sempre di metallo, e un lieve rientro in cui si sarebbe potuto incastrare qualcosa.

Sabretooth gettò Logan a terra a pancia in giù, bloccandogli subito le caviglie in modo da impedirgli di muoversi, costringendolo a restare con i fianchi sollevati e il sedere esposto.

Il moro continuò a protestare e insultarlo, ma dovette mordersi le labbra per nascondere i mugolii di piacere quando Victor infilò una mano fra le sue gambe aperte per masturbarlo.

-Puoi anche smetterla con queste scene, lo sappiamo entrambi che ti piace.- quest’ultimo lo prese in giro, mordendogli le natiche.

Logan avrebbe voluto protestare, ma la lingua ruvida del rivale sulla sua pelle lo fece gemere di piacere.

Il biondo spostò la bocca sulla sua apertura, iniziando a leccarla in piccoli cerchi e facendolo mugolare.

Il membro di Wolverine si indurì velocemente e il proprietario cominciò a spingere i fianchi verso quella lingua così abile nel tormentarlo.

Creed ghignò vittorioso, premendo sulla sua apertura per penetrarlo e cominciare a lubrificarlo e prepararlo.

-V-Victor!- lo chiamò Logan dopo un po’ in tono lamentoso. Voleva di più e lo voleva subito!

-Oh, sei impaziente ora?- l’interpellato lo prese in giro, penetrandolo con una falange e tirandola poi fuori a ritmo con le carezze sul suo membro.

-Muoviti!- il moro gli ringhiò contro, muovendo i fianchi avanti e indietro per andare incontro al suo dito e alla sua mano.

-Agli ordini.- Victor rise, allontanandosi per recuperare un vibratore.

Lo incastrò nella rientranza fra le caviglie bloccate di Logan e prese una boccetta di lubrificante per inumidirlo, poi prese Wolverine per le spalle e lo sollevò, costringendolo a impalarsi sul vibratore.

L’X-Man gemette di fastidio e piacere, restando fermo per abituarsi all’intrusione.

Sabretooth approfittò della sua distrazione per fissare al gancio l’anello delle sue polsiere, bloccando così il rivale in ginocchio e con un vibratore dentro. A quel punto accese il vibratore.

Logan gemette, inarcando la schiena e cercando di liberarsi per potersi muovere, inutilmente.

Victor prese una sedia e si sedette di fronte a lui, ghignando divertito mentre lo osservava dimenarsi.

Il moro gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco, ma appena il vibratore si mosse contro il punto giusto dentro di lui non poté trattenere un gemito di piacere.

-Qualche problema? Credevo volessi essere scopato.- il biondo lo schernì, ridacchiando.

-F-fottiti!- fu la risposta che gli venne sibilata contro.

Victor rise, andando dietro di lui per recuperare una cosa.

Logan cercò di girare la testa per seguire i suoi movimenti, ma era in una posizione troppo scomoda per poter fare molto; infatti, non poté che emettere un forte gemito quando l’altro gli colpì una natica con lo stivale.

Sabretooth approfittò subito della sua bocca aperta per mettergli un bite gag fra i denti, fissandone i lacci dietro la sua nuca e ridacchiando dei suoi mugugni di protesta.

-Che c’è? Non ti piace avere qualcosa in bocca?- lo schernì, ridendo dell’occhiata di fuoco che ricevette in risposta.

Si sedette di nuovo di fronte a lui, osservando divertito la sua lotta contro i legami che gli impedivano di muoversi. Accavallò le gambe, allungando ogni tanto un piede per sfiorargli il membro, godendosi le espressioni di piacere di Wolverine che nemmeno la sua testardaggine riusciva a mascherare.

Ogni tanto i loro sguardi si incrociavano e, mentre dietro la calma negli occhi di Victor bruciava la lussuria, dietro il fuoco dell’orgoglio di Logan si trovava quello ancora più ardente del desiderio. Desiderio di essere scopato, sì, ma anche e soprattutto desiderio di essere dominato con la forza. E chi meglio del suo più acerrimo nemico poteva riuscirci?

Il moro mugolava di piacere sempre più spesso, impossibilitato a trattenere i suoni dal bite gag che faceva anche scendere due rivoletti di saliva dagli angoli della sua bocca. Questi poi si univano sotto il suo mento, gocciolandogli sul petto e l’addome.

Quella piacevole tortura lo stava facendo avvicinare sempre più all’orgasmo, tanto che la punta del suo membro si inumidì di liquido preorgasmico.

A quella vista Sabretooth si alzò dalla sedia e si accovacciò di fronte all’X-Man, spargendo quelle goccioline con il polpastrello dell’indice.

-Già in questo stato, Logan?- lo prese in giro ridacchiando. –Dovremmo rimediare.- concluse ghignando maliziosamente, tirando fuori da una tasca un cock ring di metallo e spingendolo a tradimento fino alla base del membro di Wolverine, che era così impossibilitato a venire.

Quest’ultimo si lasciò scappare un gemito di protesta, agitandosi con ancora più foga contro i legami.

Victor ridacchiò ancora, inginocchiandosi per stare più comodo, sollevando il mento del rivale con due dita per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

-Non ti preoccupare, continuerò a darti piacere.- gli mormorò languidamente sulle labbra prima di leccarle.

Ghignando si abbassò fino ad avere il viso all’altezza dell’inguine di Logan, iniziando a leccargli il membro.

Il più basso non poté trattenere un forte gemito di piacere e un brivido che gli scorse per la spina dorsale. La vicinanza all’orgasmo, ancor più perché impossibile da raggiungere, lo aveva reso ipersensibile.

Creed lo prese in bocca e cominciò a succhiare, muovendo la testa su e giù, leccandolo. La sua mancanza di riflesso faringeo lo aiutava molto nel prenderlo subito tutto fino in gola, arrivando a sfiorargli i peli pubici con il naso ad ogni affondo.

Quella bocca calda e umida e quella lingua così dannatamente abile mandavano scariche elettriche di piacere dritte al cervello del moro, che gemeva sempre più forte e sempre più spesso, rabbrividiva e cercava di spingersi verso l’altro per avere di più, ricercando la liberazione dell’orgasmo che non sarebbe arrivata così facilmente.

Quando Victor decise che quella tortura era sufficiente, si sollevò e guardò l’altro dritto negli occhi. La sua espressione persa, i suoi occhi liquidi, i suoi gemiti di piacere erano esattamente quello che desiderava ottenere.

Si spostò dietro di lui, sganciandogli le polsiere per poterlo costringere a sollevare i fianchi, spingendogli la faccia a terra. Rimosse il vibratore e si slacciò i jeans, liberando il proprio membro semi eretto e masturbandosi contro le natiche del rivale.

-Lo vuoi, Logan?- gli mormorò languido all’orecchio, strofinando la punta del proprio membro contro l’apertura dell’altro.

Il moro, che non poteva parlare a causa del gag, spinse i fianchi verso di lui in una chiara supplica.

Victor ridacchiò, concedendogli però quello che chiedeva: lo penetrò con violenza, affondando dentro di lui fino a che il suo bacino non toccò le natiche di Wolverine.

Quest’ultimo gemette forte di piacere e dolore, ma cominciò quasi subito a ondeggiare i fianchi avanti e indietro per convincere l’altro a muoversi.

Ovviamente non ebbe bisogno di impegnarsi molto per ottenere quello che voleva; il biondo cominciò a spingersi in lui con forza, artigliandogli il collo per tenergli la faccia schiacciata contro il pavimento e obbligarlo in quella posa umiliante.

Logan gemeva ormai senza ritegno, ogni freno dettato dall’orgoglio completamente cancellato dal piacere che lo travolgeva, nella sua mente un solo pensiero: scopare.

Da parte sua, Victor sospirava e mugolava di piacere, tenendo i fianchi di Logan fermi con una mano. Era chino su di lui, la bocca accanto al suo orecchio per mordicchiarlo e leccarlo.

Ad ogni spinta Wolverine sentiva un brivido salirgli lungo la spina dorsale, il bisogno di venire farsi sempre più urgente, quasi doloroso.

Creed si stava avvicinando all’orgasmo più in fretta di quanto aveva previsto, ma poco gli importava; sottomettere il tappo in quel modo così umiliante era quasi più eccitante della scopata in sé.

Spingeva sempre più forte e più veloce, mordendo la spalla del moro.

Quando sentì di essere al limite spostò la mano dal fianco di Logan al suo inguine, sfilandogli il cock ring per permettergli di venire.

L’X-man si svuotò sul pavimento con un alto gemito liberatorio, irrigidendosi e stringendosi attorno al membro del rivale, che a sua volta lo riempì con il proprio seme caldo.

Restarono immobili per diversi secondi, godendosi il post orgasmo e riprendendo fiato, poi Victor uscì dall’altro e si alzò in piedi.

Logan restò ancora sul pavimento, gli occhi socchiusi come se stesse per addormentarsi.

-Ehy, tappo, sei comodo?- lo schernì Sabretooth in tono ancora caldo.

A quelle parole il moro sembrò risvegliarsi completamente e si tirò su, fulminandolo con lo sguardo e mugugnando qualcosa contro il gag.

Victor ridacchiò e glielo tolse, osservando divertito i segni dei morsi.

-Liberami subito, Creed.- ringhiò Wolverine, di nuovo sé stesso.

-Potresti farlo anche da solo, lo sappiamo entrambi.- ribatté il biondo ridacchiando, però lo liberò. –Potremmo rifarlo qualche volta.- gli mormorò all’orecchio quando lo aiutò a rialzarsi, dandogli una pacca sul sedere.

L’unica risposta che ricevette fu il dito medio dell’altro.


End file.
